Aisha Knows
by Xetton
Summary: Aisha blackmails members of the gang, but what will happen when a certain member gives her more than she ever thought?


**4012/72/11**

**Yeah, I don't know what say about this one.**

**Apperances:**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Add: Mastermind**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

* * *

**Aisha Knows**

"Grrr...stupid Elsword!" Aisha yelled out, chucking a book across her room. She was recent victim from one of Elsword's pranks.

She turned around towards her doorway, Rena stood smiling at her.

"Angry are we?" Rena commented. Aisha huffed in annoyance.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, turning back around. She didn't want to put up with Rena.

"I know a way to get back at him." This caught Aisha's interest, she turned and looked at her. Rena smiled, having gotten her attention.

"Everyone has a secret, just bluff and tell him that you know what it is. He should give you something to keep you quiet." She said, finishing with a wink.

* * *

Aisha was skeptical about it, instead of going after Elsword right away, she decided to test it on someone first. She walked through the house, running into her first victim.

Add sat on the couch, playing with his dynamos. He didn't pay any attention to her until she spoke up.

"Add."

He looked up her, annoyed.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy."

She took a deep breath as she tried to build her composure. She looked him in the eyes with a serious look.

"I know."

Add looked at her questioningly.

"W-What…?" He asked, a bit of disbelief in it.

"I said I know. You can't hide from my magic." She said again, this time more confidently.

Add's brows furrowed, he digged into his pocket, taking out some ED. He tossed it into her hand.

"Don't you dare tell him." He growled, quickly walking away to reformulate his plans to deal with magic users.

Aisha counted the cash in her hand, it wasn't much but she enjoyed the control she had over Add. Her eyes looked over to Elesis as she walked into the next room.

She walked over to Elesis who greeted her.

"What's up?" She asked her.

Aisha again repeated her act.

"I know what your hiding from Elsword." She said, adding a twist. She figured Elesis would have something to hide from him.

Elesis blushed and looked away.

"Look, I'll give you something latter. Just please don't tell him." She said embarrassed, looking at Aisha.

Aisha smiled and nodded in response, Elesis quickly hurried out the room.

Aisha's ears jumped at the sound of cannon fire. She went over towards the window to see Chung hard at training. Smiling to herself, she teleported outside for the next victim. Chung looked over, having heard her teleport nearby.

"Hey, Aisha." He greeted. She smiled and waved to him as she walked up.

"Up for some training? He asked. She shook her head.

"Not exactly…" She said, trailing off. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Chung. I know." She said, staring him dead in the eyes.

"Errr…I'm not sure what you're talking about." He responded, closing his eyes and smiling at her.

"I know Chung. I know what you're hiding…" She continued on keeping her serious look, she figured Chung would be a tough to crack. Despite his cute face, his personality was something else. Everyone seemed to know it.

"Well…that's great." He replied, nodding his head quickly and smiling. Aisha was internally smiling, she knew she was getting to him.

She turned around and started to walk away. "Fine. I guess it's alright if I…"

Chung's eyes widen in horror, he reached out grabbing her shoulder.

"Okay! Alright!" He said. He reached into his pocket, taking out some ED and dropping it into her hand.

"Just don't tell her." He finished, letting go of her shoulder and walking away, upset from the fact that his secret was "uncovered."

Aisha watched him go, she counted the cash in her hand before shrugging and finding someone else.

She teleported back inside and found Ara folding some laundry. She causally walked up to her.

"Hey Ara." She greeted her. The girl looked back and smiled.

"Hello Aisha, pleasant day isn't it?" She replied.

Aisha leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I know what your hiding Ara."

Ara quickly took a step back in surprise.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" She denied, she visibly shook when Aisha still looked at her seriously.

"You can't fool me. I know all about it." Aisha continued, reinforcing her position.

Ara's eyes widen in horror and her face went pale.

"Y-You know!?" She shrieked, Aisha nodded.

Ara bowed her head and started to sob.

"I-I just couldn't help it, I miss him so much!" She explained. Aisha was taken back by guilt, she didn't mean to push Ara this far.

Ara reached into her pocket, taking out some cash and shoving it into Aisha's hand.

"P-Please don't tell anyone!" She said before running away in tears.

Aisha scratched the back of her head, wondering what kind of secret Ara was keeping.

Aisha went through a mental checklist. There was one last person she wanted to test on before she would get back at Elsword.

She walked towards Eve's room, knocking on the door. The door opened, with Oberon on the other side.

"Let her in." Eve called out from inside. Oberon moved to the side, allowing passage for Aisha to walk in.

Eve sat in a chair, looking at a computer screen of information. She did not bother looking at the mage as she came in.

"Eve. I have something important to tell you."

Eve turned her head to look at the mage. Aisha did her best to look serious. Eve was the one person in the group who could perfectly hide her emotions.

"I know."

They stared at each other for a good minute with neither saying a word. Aisha was starting to get nervous that it wasn't going to work on her. To her surprise however, Eve snapped her fingers. Oberon moved forward, handing her a box.

"I trust that will keep you quiet. Now go."

Oberon and Ophelia quickly motioned her to leave. Once she was outside, the door quickly shut behind her, Aisha opened box and looked. A massive amount of money lay inside along with a few El shards. Her eyes sparkled at the amount. She hurried off to her room to store the cash.

* * *

It was the afternoon and Elsword sat on the front porch. Aisha watched from inside as he played around with his runes.

She smiled to herself, she was now well prepared to get back at him.

She walked outside and sat down beside him with neither saying a word.

A few minutes went by, Aisha could sense that he was trying his best to ignore her. She could guess that he was thinking that she was there to get revenge. She opened her mouth, breaking the silence.

"I know Elsword."

He stared at her for a bit.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked back.

"You can't hide it from me stupid. I know." She replied. He continued to look at her to see if she was joking but her constant serious face made his eyes widen in panic.

"Dammit. How did you find out?" His horrified expression only brought her joy, whatever secret he was keeping must be important.

She took only a moment to come up with an answer. "You said it in your sleep."

Strangely enough, it was a fact that he did talk in his sleep. When the two were younger, his snoring would keep her up but she did hear his occasional muttering of words, though it did annoy her when he called her name.

"Shit." He got up and paced around, clearly upset. Aisha was now worried, she'd never known him to be this worked up about something.

"Tell me…we're still friends right?" He asked, his voice sounded so hurt and vulnerable that it almost broke her heart when she heard him.

"O-Of course stupid. Why wouldn't we be?" She was curious now, did his secret involve her? Well whatever his secret was, she was going to answer him honestly.

"S-So you're fine with it?" He asked again, with a bit more confidence.

"Duh! Stop acting like a coward" She yelled, she got up and looked at him, showing that she cared.

He looked at her in amazement before smiling and walking towards her.

"You're right. Then let me really tell you!" He pushed her down onto the ground and held her sides. Her face started to grow red and her heart started racing.

"I love you…" He said quietly, but clear enough for her to hear. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"W-What?" She asked in disbelieve, she couldn't believe the young brat that annoyed her for all these years was now confessing to her.

"You heard me, Grape! **I love you!**" He yelled, professing his love to her again. She started to breathe heavily as she realized her own feelings for him.

She opened her mouth to speak again but he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

_The next day…_

"So? How did it go?" Rena asked with a smug smile.

Aisha gave a hesitant laugh.

"Y-Yeah. It went great…"

"Come on~ Don't hold back. Details! What did you get?"

Aisha blushed and looked away.

"I-Its nothing special…just money...and a boyfriend…" She said, mumbling the last part extremely soft.

Rena smirked, happy that her plan worked out.

"D-Don't tell anyone!" Aisha yelled, she was too embarrassed to have everyone know.

Rena smiled, holding out her hand.

"I know your secret."


End file.
